One Pointedness
by GlassSplinter
Summary: What happens when Sookie wishes Jason away? Book spoilers.
1. One Pointedness

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

**One-Pointedness**

I was here, in my house, the one I had inherited when my Gran died. I was in her bedroom, and there, on the bed, with some half dollar hussy, was Jason. I stared at my dim witted brother in shock. In all my years, I had never seen anything as disturbing as this. He saw me, and rushed to cover himself up. The woman underneath him, whoever she was, did the same.

"Get out of my house!" She rushed towards the door, apologizing all the way, but my ears were all for Jason.

"I can explain-" I interrupted him.

"I can't imagine how you could possibly explain this. I believed you when everyone else was saying that you killed all those innocent women. I put up with your nonsense all the time, do you know what people think of you?" He motioned to the crumpled sheet clutched in front of his private area.

"Sookie, I don't know about that, but I have a problem here, and you just took away the last thing I had that could fix it!" I couldn't believe he was thinking of his dick. I was sick of his one-pointedness.

"Jason Stackhouse, you are a pain in the petunia, and more trouble than you're worth. I wish the goblins would take you away, right now." And with that, I marched off, leaving Jason to get dressed as I made myself some coffee. I waited for him to come down the stairs, or at least yell at me some more, goodness knows the boy wasn't subtle, but the hallway remained quiet. Too quiet.

"Jason!" I called, wondering if I should be more cautious. Maybe I should call Bill, but I discarded that thought as soon as it came. This was probably nothing, and even if it was, it was too late now. I went up the stairs, to my grandmother's room. No brother. I called again, and got no reply. I became more anxious. Suddenly, the window flew open, and an owl flew in. Just as quickly, it turned into a fully clothed man, with some crazy fashion sense.

"Are you some sort of shapeshifter?" I asked, confused. Why wasn't he naked? The man raised an eyebrow.

"You know very well who I am." He had an accent, definitely not from around here.

"I most certainly do not. And, where's my brother?"

"I have brought you, a gift. It's a crystal, nothing more. But if you turn it this way, it will show you your dreams." He takes out a crystal and starts to roll it around on his hands. I try not to follow its movements, but I don't want to look in his eyes, either. Who knows what else he can do?

"I've seen enough of other people's dreams to last me a few lifetimes, now tell me where my brother is." At this, he raised both eyebrows, and said, pointedly,

"Of course, this is not a gift for an ordinary girl. _Especially_ not one who has to deal with a bratty brother. Do you want it?" He held out the crystal, and I thought of everything I've ever wanted. Not to have my disability, to have a happy childhood, to get married, have kids and a normal life. For Gran not to be dead. Then I thought of Jason, who wasn't smart enough to live well in this world, let alone in whatever the heck kind of place he was in now. The strange man was waiting. I steeled myself.

"Like it or not, he's my brother. Give him back."

"What's said is said," he replied.

I was getting sick of this. What is it with supes and their one-pointedness? I tried reading his mind. Nothing, great.

"You're no match for me," he continued, "Your brother is in my castle." With that, he spread an arm out, pointing toward my window. I took a deep breath, and went to look. There, past the usual maple in my backyard, there was a hill, covered with what looked like a large Labyrinth.

"You have thirteen hours to find the castle beyond Goblin City, before your brother becomes one of us forever. Do you still want to look for him?"

"Yes." I said, determined, and looked ahead. It didn't look that far. Even if it was, I was Sookie Stackhouse. I've dealt with telepathy, vampires, and shapeshifters. I could do this.

---

Jason woke up in the middle of a pile of feathers. He looked at his dick. Still there. Then he looked around, and yelped, crabwalking backwards as some little ugly creatures jumped around in front of him. First vampires, now this?

"Where the fuck am I? Huh? Somebody answer me!" A goblin ran too close to his face, and laughed.

"You're in the labyrinth, that's where you are." He, or it, gave another shrill laugh, running off. Jason's penis gave a painful pull, and he looked around some more, looking for his sheet. The last thing he remembered was fucking some girl, and Sookie yelling at him for it. it wasn't his fault if his privates were about to fall off. There it was, in a pile of feathers. A chicken was pecking a corner of the sheet, and Jason jumped up, yelling at it to stop. It squawked once, and strutted away. Where the hell was he?

He started walking around what looked like a very messy large throne room, and walked through a door. Whoa! He closed the door, and decided to wait. Something had brought him here, and knowing Bon Temps, it probably had something to do with Sookie. She'd figure it out. So he came to the only chair in the room, and sat down, making himself comfortable. 'What the hell,' he thought, and gave his baby a little breathing room. Whoever had kidnapped him could deal with a little manly nudity.

**Deleted scenes:**

"Sookie, go back to your room. Play with your vampires and your dresses. Forget about your brother."


	2. Bagatelle

Warning: This will contain book spoilers, but is based on the plot of the TV show.

A/N: There's some weird POV stuff going on in the second section, let me know if it's noticeable. Thanks for waiting.

* * *

**Bagatelle**

"Turn back, Sookie, turn back before it's too late." Jareth said his lines.

But Sookie was going to get her brother back if it killed her. She'd show this over sized fairy some manners. The Goblin King continued.

"You have thirteen hours in which to solve the labyrinth before your brother becomes one of us forever." He disappeared, amused.

"He's almost a goblin already." Sookie shuddered at the thought of a goblin Jason, and refocused on her task. She was standing on a small grassy hill, and the labyrinth was in front of her, humongous and forbidding. She could see the castle in the distance, and could imagine Jason, sitting there all alone. At least something good might come out of this, Sookie thought. This was bound to teach someone a lesson. She descended the hill.

Sookie came to a high wall, the side of the labyrinth, and started following it. There was bound to be an entrance here somewhere. Suddenly, she noticed something flit out of the corner of her eye. She darted around, and caught a little person, with iridescent wings, a creature that couldn't be anything but a fairy. Right now, it was fighting to escape her grip on it's wings. Sookie loosened her fist.

"Hello, do you know how to enter this labyrinth, by any chance?" The fairy kept struggling, pushing her tiny fists down against Sookie's fingers. It had wispy blond hair and a sour demeanor.

"If I knew, why would I tell you?" The fairy bit her, and Sookie let go. Sookie tried reading her mind, but no cigar. Maybe her mind was too small to read.

"Are you some kind of vampire fairy?" She asked.

"No," the waif scrunched up her little nose. She could stand to gain a few pounds, she looked like a toothpick and was the size of one. "I'm a flower fairy, the name's Petunia."

Sookie snickered. She had an idea. Out of the corner of her eye, just behind the other girl's head, she could see a batch of the little flowers in the middle of a barren field. Careful not to let her gaze betray her, she addressed the fairy once more.

"Say, Petunia, have you had much luck lately finding flowers?"

"Nay, spring's coming up, but nothing yet." She tilted her head. "Why'd you ask?"

"I know where you can find a whole bunch of flowers. All you have to do is show me the entrance to the labyrinth." Petunia cocked her head.

"Hmmm... Okay. Where?"

"You first." Sookie replied. Petunia scowled, then flew over to Sookie's right shoulder and whispered in her ear. Sookie carefully turned her head, so as not to displace the fairy, and looked at the door

"Thank you! You've been a big help!" She strode toward the door. At that moment, Petunia let out a shrill shreak and yelled curses at her back. Sookie stepped into the labyrinth, her last view of the outside, a very pee-ed off fairy twirling through a bush of wildflowers.

---

Jareth walked through his castle. The building was so mobile, it was always refreshing to walk through uncharted hallways - he stepped around some feather filled goop. Now it was time to see to his captive - er, prize.

As the Goblin King rounded the hallway that led to the throne room, he thought he heard snores. Oh well. He thought he'd make an impression, popping in unexpectedly, but since the baby brother was asleep, he guessed he could make a rain check.

Jareth thought of Sookie, and how odd she was, and brave. She didn't seem at all surprised at him being there, not like most mortals. But he felt there was more to his suspicions than that. There was something off about this girl. Maybe he could question her brother about her, he seemed old enough. It took six goblins to bring him in, not that Jareth concerned himself with such matters. He stepped into the throne room.

Old enough indeed. Jason was sitting on _his_ throne. Although, you could hardly call it sitting. The man, and he was a man, was sprawled out on Jareth's prized chair like he was frosting on a wedding cake. A piece of frosting fell down. Jareth's eyes followed the towel as it fell, and then trailed back up. He recomposed himself. Gave a cough.

The boy snored. Jareth gave another cough. Jason, oblivious to his surroundings, started drooling on the expensive upholstery. That was it! Before the spit could hit brocade, Jason was jolted out of his sleep by a pair of strong hands holding him up by the shoulders, and an unamused British voice saying snidely, "Hello Jason." Jason swayed on his feet.

"Whoa, whoa, where the hell am I?" He took a look around him, saw the foreign walls, and did a double take. "Am I high? Oh fuck! Oh fuck!" He started to cry. He was still hard, and it hurt. The, his face fell in horror as he assessed the situation, and the man standing just a few feet away from him.

Jareth watched as he squealed, and jumped behind the handy throne, before answering the question.

"You, are in my castle. And your sister, Sookie, is in my labyrinth, fighting for your life." All thoughts of interrogating the fair haired young man dissolved when Jason replied, in a panic,

"Did we do it? Cause I am not gay. I never was gay, I never will be. Unless... unless we did it, but then, would that make me gay?" He continued, voice reaching a fevered pitch, but Jareth remained focused on his face. There was something... familiar there, under layers of years and expression. Well, whatever it was, he wasn't going to figure it out by staring at his face. Jareth looked him in the eye.

"Jason, I'm afraid you have bigger problems to worry about." Jason's face paled. His thoughts automatically rushed south, but he forced them to remain in his head. The top one. He meant, the upper one. He tried to think of something calming, like Sookie. Then he remembered something.

"Wait, Sookie is _where_?" Jareth smiled. This was entertaining. "If you do anything to my sister I'll -" Jason rushed around the throne and tried to tackle the over dressed weirdo, and got thrown back against a wall. His last words before he blacked out were,

"I didn't know vampires could do that."

---

Sookie was walking, and walking, and walking. Her feet ached, and she was sure her hair was a mess. There didn't seem to be any doors in this so called labyrinth, and she wished Bill was here. Hey, maybe that would work. Then she thought of Eric. This seemed like something that was his doing. Well, if it was, then she'd wring his little blood-sucking neck. When this was over, of course. Sookie sat down to rest, and leaned against the wall. And leaned, and leaned, and oh! What a fool she'd been! She jumped up, and found herself in a different maze than the one she'd been in.

Of course, this wasn't the world she was used to. This was a fairy tale world, with fairy tale rules. Finding a new resolve, she marched on, ready to save her brother and defeat the so called Goblin King. If Dorothy could do it, why couldn't she? This would be a bagatelle.

* * *

A/N The dick jokes are getting kind of tiresome, but I don't know how to end it. Any suggestions?


End file.
